Akane! Es para ti!
by Saekodachi47
Summary: Un pequeñísimo detalle y un grito de Gooooool..! Que ella recordara por siempre, con la memoria y el corazón. Un ONE-SHOT para enamorarse ;) Bienvenidos amigos!
1. Akane! Es para ti!

**Hola a todos se me ocurrió este pequeño oneshot mientras espero que regrese mi servicio de internet jeje bueno allí va..**

 *****\\\\\\***LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A RUMIKO TAKAHASHI***/*****

-Sayuri ya te dije que no! Ni un poquito! Yaa!

-Pero Akane yo se que si, todos lo sabemos no es cierto Yuka?

-Ya nos resignamos a que según tuuuu (dijo sarcástica entornando los ojos) no sientes nada de nada por Ranma.. Entendimos que tus sonrojos son por alguna fiebre extraña, tus balbuceos por que sufres de los nervios...

-Tus manos heladas por que hace frío, (continuo su amiga Sayuri) sudar en plena nevada por que se destemplo tu temperatura corporal Etc, etc, etc

Ambas amigas rieron cómplices

-Ok ok esta clarísimo que tu con el bombonaz...digo, con tu prometido ni un cabello se te mueve, no?

Akane mirando al cielo algo roja..

-Pues si... Creo que esta claro

-Peeeero... Ranma siiii siente cosas por ti anda Akane reconocelooo! - Yuka insistía

-Serán necias! Que no! No puedo con ustedes, mejor vamos a estudiar para el examen que luego de esta hora libre debemos rendir, vamos...mmmm.. Que les parece por allá..

Akane señalaba una especie de pequeño auditorio que se utilizaba para dar discursos cortos o presentaciones cívicas que estaba justo sobre una de las canchas que los muchachos aprovecharon y usaron para un partido de fútbol quemando la hora libre que tenían.

La peliazul y sus amigas subieron al auditorio que estaba unos metros sobre la cancha y se sentaron en el piso del mismo, todas con las piernas recogidas y cuidando de no ensuciar sus largas faldas.

Yuka propuso:

-A ver, yo les tomo esta página y ustedes me la recitan para así yo grabármela también (era la forma mas efectiva que tenia la muchacha de estudiar)

Sayuri mirando muy entretenida hacia la cancha de abajo:

-Mira Akane, Ranma esta jugando fútbol allí abajo no crees que se ve guapo? Eh eh eh!? Apuesto que se esta derritiendo por venir a verte

-Por dios! - Reclamaba Akane - A ver Yuka pregúntame algo del examen

Justo cuando Yuka se disponía a abrir la boca para hacer la primera pregunta salio una voz desde la cancha de abajo

-Akane!...

Gritó Ranma, muy cerca de ellas en medio de una jugada y ante el asombro de las dos chicas que miraban expectantes la reacción de la ojiverde..

Akane lo miró... El le sonrió, la señalo, le guiño un ojo y le gritó:

-Es para ti!

Pateó y...

Goooooooooooooool... Sus amigos corrieron a celebrar con el aquella anotación mientras el chico le dedicaba una sonrisa a su chica, imperceptible para todos menos para los 3 pares de ojos que lo observaban en shock, luego sin mas se volteo a seguir su partido.

Sayuri y Yuka tenían los ojos como platos y la boca hasta el piso

-Veeeees Akane! Visteee!

-Ahhhhh! Viste esoooo Yuka!

-Sayuriii q emociooon ahhhhh

Las ilusionadas Sayuri y Yuka celebraban como si su vida dependiera de ello tratando de hacer reaccionar a una Akane mas roja que la camisa de su prometido, estaba paralizada, su corazón quería salirse de ella, solo oía tenuemente los gritillos de sus amigas mientras la halaban de acá para allá, no pudo contener la sonrisa del tamaño de la luna que se dibujo en su rostro por aquel gesto de su amado.

Pasaron los días, los años, muchos años quizás... Y aquel chico nunca nunca imagino que ese detalle tan pero tan insignificante para algunos, para ella represento el recuerdo más nítido de aquellos días, y por que no, el más feliz.

Fin

 **Awwwww y mil veces awww jejejej espero les haya gustado este shotcito pues que puedo decir, solo q este es muy especial para mi :3 bueno amigos nos leemos luego besitoooos escritores..** **Saekodachi47**


	2. Continuacion

Buenas tardes amigos cómo están? En esta hermosa y lluviosisima tarde calurosa, bueno al menos en mi ciudad, con rayos y relámpagos más truenos por todos lados DX aparezco para darles una noticia..

Hace poquito subí una nueva historia y una querida lectora me comento en un review lo que quiero decirles hoy. Este pequeño One shot **"Akane es para ti"** tiene una larga continuación que es **" A Escondidas "** que la podrán encontrar en mi lista de fanfics, es el más reciente. Ya está subido el primer episodio, planeo que sea una historia de unos 20 a 23 capítulos y deseo que les agrade :D

El día sábado subiré el segundo capítulo a media noche como acostumbro :) Ya tengo 9 epis escritos :)

Los invito a pasar por **"A Escondidas"** y si gustan dejarme un review que son los que me motivan a escribir y mejorar cada vez :D Agradezco una vez más las lecturas que hasta hoy sigue teniendo este shotcito de la vida real jeje.

Un beso enorme! Los quiero mucho mi querida familia Ranmaniatica virtual :D

 **SK47**


End file.
